1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parameter editor editing values of parameters according to a user's operation and a signal processor having a function of editing values of parameters used in signal processing according to a user's operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally used a signal processor such as a digital mixer capable of editing values of parameters used in signal processing according to a user's operation.
For example, “DIGITAL MIXING CONSOLE M7CL OWNER'S MANUAL” (Document 1) by Yamaha Corporation describes in pages 15 to 29 and 61 to 65 a digital mixer which displays, on a main display, a GUI (graphical user interface) screen for accepting the setting of parameters and accepts an edit operation in this screen. Further, in this digital mixer, the main display includes a touch panel, thereby enabling a user to operate the GUI by directly touching the screen.